Highway to hell
by Thumbellina Grande
Summary: naruto is going to a new school and his way of life is left behind.growing up in the red light district isn't exactley in the highest honors. whats a trumitized obsessive compulsive kid to do? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Its me and I'm writing a new story. I hope you like it. Naruto is smart and sarcastic. I believe he wears a mask so I'm making him smart. Enjoy!

Title unknown 

**Chapter 1:Moving**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am an orphan. I am also obsessive compulsive. The only one who knows is my uncle Jiraiya. My family died when I was 6 in an accident. I'm called a traumatized child but I don't know why. It's not like I'm crazy. I may be morbid and sarcastic, maybe even reckless but not crazy.

No one in my family knows. As far as I'm concerned I'm the demon child because only I survived the accident. No one pays attention that I was in the back seat people I mean they are total idiots sometimes.

I'm a blonde and pissed. My mom was American and my dad was Japanese. Both blonde might I add. And do you want to know why I'm pissed my uncle says I'm being transferred to a rich snob school.

I don't want to leave. I mean I have no friends at school but I love the red light district. I made friends with bartenders and I even know a murderer (don't ask me how) on the run they are my best friends. His name is Soshi. He's really cool when you get to know him. He is currently staying with the yakuza. They are the top mafia gang around here.

Let me explain the red light district to you. The Yokai mafia is the top branch here, they mostly leave everyone alone though. The leader is a guy named Kyuubi. He is young (about 17) but he is like a brother to me. Most of the clan's members have kids or nephews they have to take care of . I hang out with them we have like a little gang here second only to the mafia.

Anyway I have to go to KONOHA ACADEMY the place of stuffed shirts and snobs.i already said goodbye to my friend s and tomorrow we move.


	2. school of hell

Naruto's pov

I am so sorry for not updating but I was busy and im not gonna lie I am very lazy and often suffer writers block. Thank you for all the alerts! Enjoy!

Naruto's pov

Okay I'm officially in **hell,** also known as homeroom. I don't know why my idiot uncle put me here!

What the hell was that! Oh my God! It's a pink monster with puke green eyes. Eww, that's gross!

I'm mean, I know that. And I'm sure everyone else said the same thing when they saw that thing she might call a fore head I mean it looks like you could have me stand on that thing and **not** fall off! I mean look at it!

Normal pov

The late bell rings and everyone in the room is talking except for three people and a lump in a desk (sorry shikamaru !).

One is a brunette with pale eyes. One is a redhead with a strange tattoo. Another looks like and emo with duck-ass hair. They all look like their having an I'm too angsty for my pants competition.

Then a head pops in through the door. A teacher with a scarf and a medical mask covering his eye walks up to the desk and says "Sorry class I ran into a black cat and before I had to retrace my steps I wanted to feed it but when I went to my apaterment I didn't have a can opener so I had to but one and when I went back to my apartment my house was trashed so I had to clean it. The pink blob screeched" Liar!" and then sat down to stare at the emo.

Naruto

What. The. Fuck!

Wow. Whoever gave this guy the right to teach children was high.

Man I miss kyuubi. I am feeling an urge to slap this teacher. And no I will not introduce myself I am mute so I'm gonna stare. "Uzumaki-kun will you please introduce yourself" Fuck you that is not a question and you know it.

_Ring._

Haha take that! Wait, crap! I don't have a schedule where's my next class! Oh, well I'll just have to skip. I wonder if there's a library or a vent near here hmm.

Walking down the hall. There are blue lockers and more lockers and a pale snake raping a silver-haired harry potter. Oh that's just a teacher. Ew! Pedophile much. I mean I know I'm bordering gay to asexual but that is sick!

Well I think the snake just spot- did he just smirk at me?! Eww a pedo grin… please tell me I have pepper spray or mace! Please! Eww he walks forward I walk back! He then smiles and I prepare to attack. Hey that rhymed!

"Well what do we have here?"

"Um…. I was just leaving" ok just turn around and walk awa—

"No, please stay" Damn!

Normal pov

Orochimaru –sensei walks toward our favorite blond. He notices the blonds look of terror and caution and smirks.

He lowers his head towards the blond and……….

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON UNTITLED

Someone please give a title and I will try to update but I'm a freshman with honors classes so it's kinda hectic. Ja ne! .


	3. a powerful kick and a lot of pain

Okay I'm going to try to pick up my stories because its summer. So here it is another chapter of highway to hell!

**Naruto pov**

Okay who let a pedophile inside the school?! And why me? Why does he have to want me the cute little indifferent new student?

Okay I think he's a little too close now.

SLAM!!

Oh I think I punched him too hard. I better run before a teacher comes out, or I could get in trouble-wait why do I care?

A while later…

Okay it is about fourth period so that means four more to go.

Hmmm I see white hair, I wonder who it belongs to.

Oh on the trail…on the trail ohmigosh its my idiot of an uncle!!…………………in a classroom… with teenage girls! Oh my gosh who gave him this job?

I think they may be scarred forever.

Those poor girls.

Oh look who I see roaming the halls. Its chicken ass hair from before. I wonder if I look down if he will not see me.

DUSCH!!

Hmmm slammed against a locker I guess he saw me.. Damn!

"Hey what was that for before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"you didnt say hi to me"

What. The. Hell! are you serious? i dont know him!

**normal pov**

While our favorite little blond was considering his sanity a perv was talking.

"your cute you know that" he smirked.

Now naruto was going to go off if there is one thing he hated it was perverts. That's why he calls his unle an idiot. If only Kyuubi's doctor Tsunade was here to beat this guy up so anger management won't put him on probation.

But alas before naruto could finish his hope sasuke was on the floor and narutos leg was between his legs. A hand found itself off of the blonds rear and onto the injury.

Somewhere in the world all men winced.

Naruto ran because he knew that there would be a third unlucky streak to his day and he doesnt want it now.

end.

Sorry for the short chap but i updated right? :3... U well next one will be better plz give me some ideas! I'll update faster!

Anyway I'm a sophomore now yay me not a freshman woot! XD


End file.
